x_menroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started!
'Need help? No Problem!' Making an account/registering on here If you have already registered for wikia you can skip this. If you are brand new to RP wikis and/or wikia in general, please read below: In your right hand corner will be two options. Log in or Sign up. Click Sign up and it will take you to a registration page. Please fill in the information and you will be registered. You can personlize your account by clicking the right hand corner again. which now shows your name and a picture. Change the picture and write a description of yourself if you want to. It will also show you when you joined this wikia and how many edits on pages you have done. Ask me if you need any other questions on this area please reply on My Talk page by simply clicking the Write Message button on the top and saying your question. Making a Character After you registered or joined this wikia, it's time to make a character! You can start by filling out this small Character info sheet. This just covers the basics of your role play character. You can fill it out on an Enrollment page. just type in the character's name in the box and click Get Enrolled. 'if you need help with deciding a power please check out the Power/Abilties Guide .' Here is the info sheet. Name: Mutant Name: Gender: Age: Power/Abilities: Appearence: History: If you want, you can add things like weapons, possessions, friends/enemies, etc. You will them click a button to the right side that says Publish. The page will go under the Enrollment list.. How do I check if it's been Approved? Go to the home page, click Create a Character, scroll down and you will see a list of Approved/Un-Approved characters forums'. Find yours and see if the title says ''-Approved.'' If it does, you may start making your Character page! Making a Character Page You will see a small button on the right hand corner that says Add a Page. Click that, transfer the character information from your forum page to the final character page. For Mac computers you can use copy and paste (ask me if you need instructions on copy and paste) or you can just type it again. A fun, easy way to showcase your character's information is to use a Character info Box! Simply go over to the menu bar (located on the right) and click the puzzle picture with the word at the bottom that says info box. Don't use that! instead, click Choose Another Template (button located on the bottom). Go to the search box and type in ''Template:Character Infobox. ''Click okay and you will see a bunch of panels along with a info box on the right. That is an examble of what your info box will look like. Just press okay after you've made a few changes (such as filling in the information) and you iwll the info box change. To add a picture to the infobox, simply use it's picture name (must be precisely what it says on the picture for it to pick up) and press okay. If your having problems, please ask one of the Admins. Character Word Bubble! This is a key part in Role Playing. It's how you talk to other characters! The Word Bubble is very easy and you can change it to any color or font design you want! Here is the Word bubble. Note PLEASE REMEMBER TO PUT at the end of the word bubble. Word Bubble |image = |color = |color2 = |textcolor = |textcolor2 = |line = |fonttype = |charname = |charpage = |Page Name = |Mutant Name= |title = |time = } |text = } Remeber to keep the two }} at the end and beginning. You will see that it is designed, much like your word bubble, to fit your character's information. The colors are easy to put in, but just remember text color 2 and color 2 are on the bottom of the word bubble. Here is what a word bubble looks like: } |text = }} Now with Words and the time: Then, Put your word bubble in it's own page template!. Every time you need to use it, simply type that with a at the beginning and end. If this is confusing, please feel free to ask! Admins to ask for help User:DragoonFlareJR User:TheWiseOne User:Great Expectations